Lost Planet Controls
Control Pattern Types XBOX 360 Pattern A.jpg|Pattern A Pattern B.jpg|Pattern B Pattern C.jpg|Pattern C PLAYSTATION 3 The controls are in exactly the same position as the Xbox's controller. Ps3_cont.jpg|Pattern A Controls Anchor The Anchor is a device that resembles a Grappling Hook. It fires from the characters left wrists. It is mainly used climb ledges that are out of reach and using it to slow down a fall, it can also attach to enemy Akrids weak points, if the Shoot button is held down while attached, the character will fire at point blank, dealing a lot of damage, and detach when the character takes damage or if it has to reload, and in some cases it can dangle from ceilings and shoot down on. This is more readily available in multiplayer. It is recommended to destroy frozen Akrids with it, rather than hitting them or shooting them, it saves ammunition as well as Thermal Energy. Jump It is not recommended to jump in this game (except when using a VS). Because jumping doesn't go as far as rolling, therefore exposing the player to avoidable deaths. Jumping is only useful (in trooper mode or HM) when shooting with an Energy Gun or a Rocket Launcher, or jumping down from high places without having to hang with the Anchor. While crawling and pressing the Jump button, character will roll. Characters are slightly faster while rolling continuously, but at the cost of extra Thermal Energy. Change Weapon Switches between the equipped weapon and the carrying weapon. Action Close range combat. Bigger recovery delay with VS weapons (except when crawling). Claims data posts, activates or deactivates VS. Can be a little awkward while trying to activate a VS without unmounting its weapons (or vice-versa). To activate a VS without fail or unmounting its weapons, it is recommended to activate from the front or the back (especially bipedal VS). This issue is fixed in Lost Planet 2. Crawl Character crouches. Useful for taking cover. Must be held down in order to stay crouched. Reload Reloads equipped weapon, or mounted weapons on a VS (non-Thermal Energy weapons only). Cancels charged shots for Thermal Energy weapons. Zoom Uses the sniper scope for the Rifle and Plasma Gun. With others weapons, clicking once (XBOX360 - Up on the D-Pad) will zoom too to shoot with more accuracy at distance. Clicking a second time will activate first person view. Clicking a third time will toggle back to normal. Only the first person is available when wielding as VS weapon. The Zoom function isn't available when riding a VS. Light Switches on and off a light. Also available to VSs. Problably a useless feature because in multiplayer, the player switching on his light will be more easy to locate. It is wiser to increase the luminosity instead. SP Function Mostly the Transform and Dash functions for the VS that features them. SP Attack Special actions for the VS that features them. PDA Menu Single Player Show a 2D map when a data post is activated, with three sub-menus: *Objectives *Messages *Configuration Doesn't pause game. Multiplayer Only has the Configuration sub-menu and the score of each player in the game. Pause Single Player Pause the game. The player can resume game, restart level, or quit game. Multiplayer Does nothing alone. When held down while pressing a direction with the D-pad, it initiates an animation. They serve no purpose and will most likely expose the player to harm. (Infantry Weapons only) *Pause + Up: Go Go Go *Pause + Down: Victory *Pause + Left: Respect *Pause + Right: Bravado The Go Go Go and Victory pause are basically the same for every character (Call with left hand and Rising of right hand with infantry weapon respectively), the Bravado and Respect Pause are different for every character. Aiming & Camera View Aiming Style *Accelerate - Target Reticle moves freely and fast, it is not fixed to one point on the screen. *Fixed - Target Reticle is fixed to the center of the screen. *Cruise - Target Reticle moves freely but at a steady speed unlike Accelerate. With each style comes with an aiming speed (From eight different settings each) to create the aiming system best suited to each players play style. Camera View *Normal - The camera viewpoint changes according to the situation. *Zoom - The camera is always zoomed in on the character. *Wide - The camera is always at a fixed at a wide and faraway view from the character. Category:Lost Planet